Is Survival Possible?
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: A game where the most you can lose is your life, not to hard to deal with right? Well at least this is how Tsuna sees it. Raised by the worlds strongest hitman Tsuna has never really been scared of anything. It would be easy for him to survive alone, but is it possible for someone who cares for others so little to keep a group alive. Will Tsuna find more of a reason to live? BxB


**Author's Note: So this is something new that I thought I would give a try. Honestly I love Death games but I had never thought about writing a fanfic for one until one day when I was listening to 'Blow Me Away' by breaking Benjamin. I've loved the song for long time but it gave me inspiration to write this fanfic. So as of now I'm gonna rate it T. There may be hints of romance at a later date but for now nothing will happen. Also the Romance will more than likely be Yaoi.**

* * *

><p>Is Survival Possible? - Ch.1 – Let the Game Begin<p>

They had been collected from all around the world, gone missing with their locations unknown to most of mankind. Some were crying while other just remained quiet in the corners by themselves; too scared to talk to the rest of the children about with what was going on and because they were thinking about what was going to happen. Tsuna watched the other kids carefully analyzing the ways each one reacted before he walked past the group he deemed to be useless to him. He walked past all the kids that were crying and scared towards the farthest corner of the room. He sat between a black haired boy with grey eyes, and two pineapple haired siblings. The boys were calm and Tsuna found it amusing since everyone except for him should have been freaking out in this type of situation.

He watched as the blue haired male hugged his little sister trying to calm her down. She was crying but Tsuna didn't really blame her with the situation they were in. The only reason he was so calm was because his father had trained him to be calm in all situations. This was nothing compared to the shit he had already done in his life.

He paid attention to only a few people for the rest of the night evaluating them to see if they were worth him putting out the extra effort to keep alive. He would help people and find a group, but only if he deemed them worthy of the extra work he would have to go through to keep them alive too. Another thing that was bugging Tsuna was that he wasn't sure exactly why they were all here yet even thought he was sure that it couldn't possibly be for anything good. Even thought that was the case he knew no matter what happened that he could definitely protect himself. Not to mention if he took too long to return home his father we come find him. It would be at most 2 weeks before Reborn came looking for him so until then he knew he could very easily handle himself.

* * *

><p>The day went by and nothing happened until many of the children had already fallen asleep. Tsuna was still awake as he watched the rest of the group sleep. He found it funny that even in a situation like this that everyone in the room fell asleep. Suddenly, but quietly the doors to the large room that they were in opened. Tsuna stood up slowly and was about to make his way towards the door when he looked back at the boys that were sleeping beside him. He was actually surprised that they had also fallen asleep at some point. He went over to the black haired male first and shook his shoulder. After making sure he was up he woke the siblings up next. Once the others were awake they all made their way out of the room with a few others Tsuna had been watching during the day. When they were all out of the room they walked down the hallway until they arrived at two large wooden doors. Tsuna pushed the doors opened and they entered the room. Tsuna smiled the second that they stepped in to the room and he saw a ton of weapons all over the place.<p>

He walked over to the wall with guns on it and fished one off of it quickly before he began testing its weight. He did this to a few guns before he found two guns he liked and wanted to use. When he turned to look he noticed that many of the others had been doing the same but with different weapons. While they were doing this suddenly a tv turned on and they saw a person. Tsuna stood calmly behind the group of kids while the person on the tv spoke.

"You are all extremely lucky; thanks to that young brunette you get to leave earlier than the rest. You have time to make an alliance if you wish, and you had the choice of the best weapons. Now you must all survive the next month on this abandoned island. Just remember that everyone you see after this point will be trying to kill you. Also there will be supply drops every little bit so maybe you'll find one if you're lucky. Also if you are loved by the many clients of ours watching this program then they may also be able to send you helpful little packages so keep an eye out for that. Remember that in most cases the environment will get to you way before the other people that will soon be trying to murder you, so watch out."

With that done the TV turned off and after a few seconds the door to the room began to slowly open. Tsuna grabbed a bag of a shelf before he walked past the group quickly heading out the door. As he walked out he was greeted by a large open field. He looked around estimating the time it would take to get across it and frowned not liking that they would have to be so out in the open, but he knew that if any of them wanted to survive they would need to get in to that forest and fast. He though over there situation again, and knew that it was there only choice. There were too many unknown variables at the moment so they had no other choice. They didn't know when the next batch of kids would be released, and they also didn't know how willing the next group would be to kill.

Tsuna started walking quickly to the right of the entrance that they had just walked out of. He wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings as he walked so he didn't realize it at first but everyone had followed him.

* * *

><p>When they got to the forest Tsuna decided it was time for a break since a few people in the group were clearly getting tired. The blue haired boy's sister was especially tired from the walking and from what Tsuna could guess after watching her for so long she was sick. She was still crying but nobody minded too much since they were all in the same terrifying situation and they knew that for her it must have been so much worse. When Tsuna stood up from the spot they had all sat down they all looked at him. He walked to the edge of the forest and looked towards the door. No one had been released yet but he was sure that someone would be soon. He walked over to the girl and kneeled down. He smiled at her as he spoke, "Do you think you can continue yet?"<p>

She nodded in response to Tsuna's question and stood up. Tsuna started heading through the forest paying close attention to their surroundings now. As he touched the trees he released small amounts of sky flames so that he would know if they had been here before, and so that if they came back then he would know which way they had gone the first time.

They walked for at least another hour before Tsuna decided on it being safe enough for them to stop. When they stopped Tsuna started looking around their surroundings. Quickly he found fresh tracks and followed them a little ways from the group.

* * *

><p>The group of teens watched as the brunette left them for a while after looking at something on the ground. He wandered away and he was out of sight in no time. A boy with grey hair looked at the others, "Did we just get abandoned?"<p>

The black haired boy with grey eyes shook his head, "No, it looked more like he was tracking something."

It was right after the boy had said that when the brunette appeared again. He had a dead rabbit in his hand as he walked over and sat beside a tree. He checked the bag that he had grabbed to see what was inside. Within it he found 2 canteens, a knife, some rope, and a lot of other miscellaneous stuff that probably wouldn't be useful unless you knew what you were doing. He threw one canteen to the purple haired girl, and then passed the other one to the grey eyed male, "Here there should be enough water to last us a few hours just drink it sparingly until we can find a river or something with fresh water."

Tsuna took the pocket knife out quickly skinning and cleaning the rabbit, he used what was around them to make a small fire. Once he knew that the fire was stable enough and was going to stay on he began cooking the rabbit. It didn't take long for him to finish cooking the small animal as he separated the rabbit so they would all have a little bit. There were 7 of them in total so they didn't get too much of the animal each, but for now it was good enough until they could find something more. Tsuna stood up and stretched when they were all done eating. It was just about afternoon when he finally decided they needed to keep moving. He packed everything he had pulled from the bag before looking at them all, "Time to go."

The rest of the group stood up as Tsuna destroyed all the evidence showing that they had even been there. He led the way as they headed deeper in to the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So that's the first chapter. Not too much happened, but if the story is liked and I decide to continue it then it will definitely pick up a bit. Also the romance that I talked about being in later chapters will more than likely be All27. Also there is a large chance that a second chapter for this will be up soon since I already know what's going to happen.<strong>


End file.
